User talk:Badnik96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlebots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Matador page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Seasons 1999 Longbeach 1999 Las Vegas 2000 San Francisco (1) 2000 Las Vegas (2) 2001 San Francisco (3) 2001 San Francisco (4) 2002 Florida 2002 San Francisco (5) I hope these help. User:Madlooney6 (talk) 21:28, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I kinda already knew these existed, but thanks anyway. Badnik96 21:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm just putting this here as I found these randomly looking for pics of Robot Wars competitors. I randomly look for images of robots in my spare time. Madlooney6 (talk) 22:04, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Wanted pages Hey Badnik, here's a special page that lists each redlink by the number of its occurrences on the wiki. . I though it would be easier on you than having to maintain a list of wanted pages by hand. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Wanted Toy Pages Should I put the list on Toys Blog on a forum? If I did, Other users could delete any name on the list when a page is is made for the toy of that name (like if a user creates the page for the Mouser Mecha-Catbot MiniBot, they can then delete that name from the list). Sam (BAZINGA) 12:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Badnik96 17:13, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Season 3.0 photos After a bit of searching, they're all here: http://web.archive.org/web/20020204080436/http://www.battlebots.com/meet_the_robots/meet_search.asp AlexGRFan97 (talk) 17:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Weaponless robots Some of the robots in the Weaponless Robots category that have never been truly weaponless as they had a spike, why is this? Sam (BAZINGA) 12:17, October 1, 2012 (UTC) All the robots in the weaponless robots category are robots without active weapons, next time I sweep the Wiki I'm planning on creating a Robots armed with Spikes category. Badnik96 (talk) 12:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Is there going to be categories for robots that are not from the UK or USA (like Iron Eagle)? Sam (BAZINGA) 18:58, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Road Rage/Ships 2 What is the case with Road Rage being listed as a robot from Robot Wars (as Ships Booster and then Ships 2)? Sam (BAZINGA) 16:58, October 17, 2012 (UTC) There's no proof, and details on Ships 2 seem sketchy. Besides, it failed to qualify. I wouldn't mark Road Rage under that category. Badnik96 (talk) 17:14, October 17, 2012 (UTC) What I mean is, did it actually enter Robot Wars under the ownerage of a british team or has someone gotten the wrong end of the stick, mistaken Road Rage for a robot that failed to enter Robot Wars and made a page on the Robot Wars wiki? Sam (BAZINGA) 17:31, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I honestly have no idea. Badnik96 (talk) 17:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I've just checked the names of the teams and they are different (KillerBotZ in Season 4.0 and ZenRage in Season 5.0), it is from the same place though. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Odd, it seems every KillerBotZ robot was entered under a different team name for 5.0. No idea why that would be. Badnik96 (talk) 18:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) KillerB didn't. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:42, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Robots that entered Robotica Should there be a category for robots that entered Robotica like KillerB, Wrath (Panzer), Juggerbot and Silverback? Also is there going to be a page for every team from BattleBots? Sam (BAZINGA) 13:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not. Make a category for Extreme Warriors robots while you're at it. Badnik96 (talk) 18:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll make those categories later then. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:02, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Done them, what about Negative Reinforcement, it wasn't picked to compete but it was there. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:11, October 21, 2012 (UTC) No, only robots that actually competed. Badnik96 (talk) 21:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) On another note, is there any evidence of Team Panda at any BattleBots events? Sam (BAZINGA) 20:32, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Nope, but one of the Hard Cheese guys was at one of them IIRC. Badnik96 (talk) 21:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Why are we including robots not from Battlebots on this wiki when it's written on the homepage that no info will be from Robotica Robot Wars and others? MasterMarik (talk) 22:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I edited the homepage a couple of days ago to say "detailed" information, we're just giving names and awards. Badnik96 (talk) 22:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Invertible robots Is there going to be a invertible robots category? There is on the Robot Wars wiki. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC) At some point I'll get around to it, give me time. Badnik96 (talk) 19:42, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I've made the category and I'm going to through the pages and adding the category. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I think I've done most of the invertible robots. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:01, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Puns for names Should there be a category for robots with puns for names? Sam (BAZINGA) 10:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC) You can add one if you want I guess. Badnik96 (talk) 12:22, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Job List Could this wiki use something like this? Sam (BAZINGA) 12:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) You get the pictures for the 09 and 11 competitors? MassimoV (talk) 00:29, November 30, 2012 (UTC)MassimoV Yes, probably won't be using many of them though. Badnik96 (talk) 17:21, November 30, 2012 (UTC) What's the problem? MassimoV (talk) 03:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC)MassimoV I've found better pics for most of them. Badnik96 (talk) 17:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Weight class change Should there be a category for robots that changed weight classes for robots like son of whyachi and fork 'N' stein? Sam (BAZINGA) 17:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC)